Ark 18 Episode 16: Enter Sector Olympus
Chorllo.gif Ralph.jpg Yani.jpg Ares.jpg The Meeting... Aries/Yani: Yani stood in his room as he began to pace back and forth. He'd have Lana chained to him, his hand gripping tightly around the chain to keep hold of her. Like she had been a dog. " This idea is stupid..." Yani said looking at the tank that held the clone inside of it. The organism seemed human, but within the tank had been nothing less of a monster. " Sir. We've gathered all the informational battles. " " And which ones would that be? " Yani said turning to his minion. " We have information on... Duke vs Damien. Densuke vs Wilson... Keyth vs Zetsui... Akuma Tetsu is recorded. And we're getting luscious creeds information now. " Yani smirked nodding his head. " Good work. But this idea is still stupid. " A red haired male in a blue suit walked in with his hands in his pockets. " It's a brilliant plan. And you'll continue to follow protocol farhan... Or do I have to tell Zeus you think that his intelligence is of inferior your own. " " Now that won't be nesscary... " Yani responded, turning his head elsewhere. An aggitated and faustrated look on his face. " Call in the rest of your lackies. So we can make sure everyone's on the right track.. " Said the red haired male as he turned his back on Yani. " As you wish Ares.. " Yani said through gritted teeth. He'd press the ear piece on his left ear, it glowed a bright blue to signify that it was coming on. " Ralpheal... Kilmor. Report to me ASAP. I'm within my office... Make haste. An order from " the all powerful " Ares. " he said with a smug tone. Killmor: Chrollo's glorified crimson red eyes took seize to his rather intrigued reflection. He gave him self a rather approving look slightly wiggling his neck between the grasp of his black leather versace collar. His fingers pinching the end of his sapphire tie that appeared to have the same shading as his suit."Hand me my comb" he stated with a more commanding tone. The lady who remained snuggled up naked in the lavender sheets upon the bed would quickly get up handing him a silver cone. Quickly he snatched it swiftly brushing its rigid sides through his lavender hair."..well what do you think you think Yani would have said it like that " Chrollo stated with a sly chuckle. "Hand me my comb " he stated once more this time a big of a more intimidating direct in his tone. "Yes ..yes of course" Chrollo gave off a sly smile before it quickly turned a ninety degree angle, and in a instant he swung a quick back hand at the female which lead to knocking her out while propelling her body back. Her skull quickly broken open by the impact her head had with the side dresser. Chrollo didn't blink a bit it felt as if this happened before quickly he clapped his hands two more females hurried into the room quickly lifting her body away. As soon as he were to turn he was quickly redirected by the voice of Yani springing to life from the ear piece. "On my way sir " Chrollo said pushing from his seat before giving himself one last look. His Italian foreign shoes created a tune among the marble plated floor. Quickly he twirled his fingers creating a flourishing too while humming. Upon entry to Yanis room he quickly knocked " You called sir?" He stated pushing half his body through the door the rest of his body swiftly following as hr quickly gave off a bow. Rapheal: "Hmmm...." Raphael would be sitting inffront of his desk signing papers in a dim light. he'd been quite bitter ever since his return from beyond so to speak. that Time in the Shinto realm left a permanent scar across his chest and it had an occasional phantom pain effect to it. signing his students fails trip papers and official school board documents hed use the desk to straighten up his papers and and then sit them down. he'd stand up humming the song "Fix you" by Coldplay, a favorite of his bold ally Thomas Flint. he'd take an apple and sit it on a stool in front of him. Reaching over to his wall he'd grab one of his rapier blade pulling it from the sheath and holding it in front of his face. "...." Raphael would stand in the same spot for a few seconds until he for a call on his ear piece. "Hm. of course he beckons me in my private moments." Raphael would sheathe his sword and as he did the apple literally distingerated from being cut repeatedly....over 1,000 times. Even the stool fell into pure wood chips and fell on the floor softly. Raphael would stride with his arms behind his back heading towards Yani's direction. when arriving into his office Raph would loom around at him and his pet woman. "how can I help you" Raph would smile pleasantly and wait for a response Aries/Yani: Yani cringed. Looking over at Ares who had a smile on his face, ares spoke out. Not even giving Yani the chance. " I see your all here. Great. Hello Ralpheal it's great to see that our breaching through the world of Fumei, finding your remains and creating new life proved to be showing in it's most exquisite form of the notion. " Ares tuned to Chorollo and his cold red eyes scanned over him not with a look of disgust. But more so anguish.. Confusion. And more so suspicion. 'This ones power...' He said referring to Kilmor. '...I'll be keeping tabs on this one. ' Yani spoke up finally standing infront of Ralpheal and Chrollo both. " Yes yes. We've all been brought to your attention now what do you want? " Tapping his chin Ares began to speak again. " Sector Olympus is tired of waiting. And as you all know... Kasaihana city has been the main target for our base of operations. No one knows what's under neathe that place. Dr.Hiro was a sly bastard. He hid it from us for all this time. But with the Death of Grim made finding it a lot easier. " Ares said pacing back and forth. " We've collected the Data. We know what we're looking for. The three axel staff has been there for the longest of times. The only issue... Is the 'Protectors' Sector G.O.D. Has so foolishly assembled. The Families that stand in our way must be eliminated. So that brings me back to out experiment. Ralpheal has sent out our fighters to kill the children. There small fry. But the experiment.. Well... It's for there parents. Even with there power. They won't have what it takes to defeat it. All you three must do now is maintain. The first rounds are almost done and over. Yani, Hades had specifically decided to speak with you. " Yani scoffed , turning his head to the right as he clinched his teeth. " As for you Ralpheal... Your coming with me. And chorollo , you get to report to Zeus. The boss..." " Wait a minute.., why does my subordinate get to meet Zeus first!? I've done everything you all have asked for , for the past 15 years. I. Am. Tired. Of waiting! Give me the proper introduction that I was promised! " " You fool... What do you think I'm doing eh? Your going to hades to discuss the Oblisek, and bring your play thing there. He may take a liking into her. " " He will not have her..." Yani said with the ferociousness of a demon, ares couldn't help but laugh as he tilted his head back. " And what of Posideon? " " Do not speak of that traitor... I haven't seen him in 30 years. Don't waste time. Do any of you have questions before we leave ? " ( Which I advise you guys do lol. Ask what you want with your villian. ) Killmor: Chrollo stood in the midst of reunited dark forces, His body grew a liking to the scenery. A feeling of electricity shot through his body as he quickly grinded his teeth his upper jaw swiftly caught upon his bottom lip. He couldn't bare it being able to meet Zues someone of importance to his idol whom he got to meet before him. The frustration streaming from Yani caused him to dance beneath his suit. Sweat streaming across his skin quickly he brushed his hands through his lavender wave of hair turning his red gaze to Ares who asked if he had any questions." Hm ? Ah questions right ! Yes this most... glorifying meeting shall not be allowed to meet a conclusion without questions .. yes why does Zues wishes to see me ? if he is such a god among men that Yani makes him seem to be why does he have any interest in a lad such as my self ? " Chrollo questioned pacing himself through the room swiftly laying against the wooden desk." I mean I'm only the most.. good looking man in this room" He teased swiftly biting down amongst his lower lip. Rapheal: Rapheal kept his good eye closed, as he'd casually hum a tune during the entire explanation that was given to him. he'd start to sling in a low tone, as the man continued his speech. "Lights will guuuuuuid you home. Hmm hmm hmmmmmmm mmm-mmm." As the man finished Raph would look over to Chrollo as he asked his own questions, and would step forward to intervine with his own as well. "I have quite a few if you don't mind me asking. For one...what are sector's G.O.D and this string of olmpyian names I'm hearing as of now. Secondly, this three axel staff and this secret beneath the city. There all connected obviously, but the lnks of these connections is murky. I beilve we're owed a history lesson Yani." Raph's voice spoke a bit with irritaton at the last bits of his setence. "Excuse me. Sore throat." Sector G.O.D. Aries/Yani: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=maDD1sP6q7Y ) " Simple. " Ares said in response placing back and forth. " Your heading this tournament as the main sponsor correct? More than likely Father Zeus will give you something that will aid you. Or teach you something, this tournament is a key portion in our plans. And if your the ring master. It's only right to keep you in tuned and well appointed to the plan. Just don't... Act like how your acting. " He said to chorllo with a distasteful look on his face. Soon turning his attention over to Ralpheal who seemed to have a whole assortment of questions. " Ahhh, i forgot. You've been dead. You dont know what the hells been going on do you. Just following orders, and that's why your an asset to this team. And A great solider... But to answer you.." He said crossing his arms and tilting his head up. As he did he'd hover his hand high into the air and a construct of chi would create an image for them to see. Projected out from the palm of Ares's hand. " Sector G.O.D... there orgins are unknown. Unlike our own, we've been around since the God's of old ( Shinto God's ) Left this world for us to roam and do as we pleased. But our time has long passed. Just like everyone else when the Story Book Man came into town we all had step in line. No one fuck's with story book man. I know your memories a Bit disorinted but the guy is so powerful... he's a fucking Myth. Can you Believe that!? A Myth! No one's seen him. Even Sector G.O.D's never seen him. He gives them messages from a place far beyond in which we are. It's beyond our comprhension. Those who were strong enough to actually cross the Story Book Man were eliminated. Destroyed... They usual get whipped from exsistance so badly that all records of them are gone. Everything, there very exsistance is irridicated... Nothing resides of the guy. Your parents never exist, He Re-Writes you..." Ares said as he began to pace back and forth. Showing them all images of an Unknown figure with untold power. " But, the story bookman never , EVER. Goes out to do his own dirty work. That where he has his Angels for. They so called Keep order amongst the world. In all honesty, they just get in the way from this planet reaching potentials that it had always been made to do. Zeus, my boss... Wishes to be rid of Sector G.O.D. Story book man included. e have the power to do so. But Sector G.O.D. has there talons within Kasaihana city. As you all know, everyone in Kasaihana city has intresting level of power. BUt that's due to the Trident tht's been hidden within the city. That and the Beacon in the middle of district 4. There are relics that Dr.Hiro was smart enough to hide these things. He wanted to make sure his city was always prosperous. The Negativites of this world consume all that's around it. And because of this, he took counter-measures to make sure even though it faces adversaties that it'll always survive. Call it Luck. An unbond powerful level of Luck. " Aries/Yani: " Dr. Hiro stole all these Items from each of the Sector's. This Includes, Sector Olympus, my Sector. Sector Nova, Sector Gear, Sector Stone, And even Sector G.O.D. Dr.Hiro was said to had been in one of the Sectors before he broke free and created his own plans for the future. Were not concerned with what he stole from the other Sectors. The First Luck Item was the Beacon IN district 4, that was destroyed by Keyth Tasanagi. He was a great tool.. Thus why Sector G.O.D. tried to Kill him before hand. He broke the gate, and he's also the reason as to the flood of the Oni's after the worm hole he left open. Letting the Demons flood right from the realm of Dark Hadou. Also, towards your other question. The Three Axel staff or 'The Trident.' Is the weapons of Zeus, Hades, and Posideon placed within one entity. Making an extremly powerful weapon with untold power. It's been under Kasaihana city since it was created. We have a team going after it now while we Keep Sector G.O.D.'s lap dogs occupied while we do what we have to do. Meanwhile, you three will be Sector Olympus new Conduits. We will train you all, and give you allthe power to face what ever comes your way. So, welcome to Sector Olympus." Ares said as he snapped his fingers opening a portal for them all to step through. " So if that's all of your questions. Let's go shall we? We have alot to cover..." It went dead silent.. and soon.. they all followed through the gate, Aries being the last to enter as it closed up behind all of them. Category:Ark 18